Monsieur Frost
by Rainkebell
Summary: Jack Frost est le champion de Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Sorciers. Il rencontre alors Elsa d'Arendelle, championne de Beauxbâtons.


Ce One shot est clairement inspiré de son image d'illustration ! :p Il n'a rien à voir avec ma fanfiction Au cours de Potion ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

* * *

 **Monsieur Frost**

En cet instant, tout était parfait. Jack Frost ne pouvait imaginer mieux. Il était le champion de Poudlard, en tête du classement et avait toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds. Que demander de plus ?

Jack sourit, installé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il lui restait trois jours avant la deuxième épreuve et prenait soin de se reposer. Toujours blessé de la première étape du tournoi, celle des dragons. Voler l'œuf d'un vert gallois commun n'avait pas était simple même avec l'aide de son ami Harold, l'encyclopédie à dragon comme on le nommait. Le garçon en avait gardé une cicatrice le long de sa cheville. Malgré les picotements, il savait que ça impressionnait les filles ! Il fallait souffrir pour trouver l'âme sœur, même si Harold était persuadé du contraire. En y repensant, une brûlure se réveilla au niveau de sa nouvelle cicatrice, sans une grimace il la massa. Soudain, il sentit des gouttelettes atterrir sur son visage, il allait pleuvoir. C'était le moment ou jamais d'aller à l'infirmerie pour calmer la marque. Il se leva et prit son bâton, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, la pluie s'intensifia. A cet instant, un cri se fit entendre. Le cri d'une fille. Jack retourna sur ses pas et regarda du haut de la tour. Il ne vit qu'un point bleu se dirigeait en toute vitesse vers Poudlard. Certainement une élève de Beauxbâtons. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Jack pour partir à la rescousse de la demoiselle en détresse. Ni une ni deux, il se mit sur son bâton et vola en direction la jeune fille. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il retira sa cape pour recouvrir la jeune fille et lui.

« _C'est mieux comme ça, non ?_

_ _Merci, monsieur Frost._ »

« _Monsieur ?_ » se répéta mentalement Jack, surpris par cette appellation.

L'accent et l'uniforme ne donnaient aucun doute, il s'agissait d'une élève de Beauxbâtons, plus exactement, la championne Elsa d'Arendelle, sa concurrente. Troisième, et dernière du classement. Mais d'une beauté et d'une grâce imbattable. Cette dernière était partie acheter des bonbons pour sa jeune sœur Anna à Honeydukes lorsqu'elle s'était fait surprendre par la pluie. Et pour être honnête, le costume de Beauxbâtons était trop léger pour résister à la pluie, le chemisier blanc d'Elsa pouvait en témoigner. En remarquant ce détail, l'honnête Jack détourna le regard tout en rougissant.

« _Bravo pour votre victoire lors de la dernière épreuve._ dit soudainement Elsa tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de Poudlard

_ _Oh merci... Je n'ai pas plus de mérite que mes amis qui m'ont aidé... Tu t'en es bien sorti toi aussi face à ce Suédois à museau court ! On a quoi... Deux points qui nous sépare ?_ »

Elsa ne répondit pas mais offrit un sourire à Jack. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas très bien anglais et devait bien réfléchir avant de sortir une phrase. C'est ce que lui avait dit Arthur, alias le Moustique. Ce dernier était tombé fou amoureux d'Elsa et l'avait invité au bal, mais cette dernière n'avait pas compris la requête du jeune garçon. Au final la championne avait été accompagné de sa sœur Anna à la surprise de tous, mais qui en avait soulagé plus d'un.

« _Toi aimer être ici ?_ Tenta alors le jeune homme, en parlant avec un vague accent français.

_ _Oui, j'aime beaucoup Poudlard, je m'y sens bien._ »Répondit Elsa en souriant de toute ses dents face à l'effort de Jack.

Le garçon se sentit idiot. Si être champion impressionnait les filles, c'était le contraire face à la championne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous le porche de Poudlard, la pluie cessa. Mais les vêtements de la jeune femme n'étaient pas secs, Jack la laissa rejoindre ses appartements avec sa cape. Ce n'est lorsque la silhouette d'Elsa disparut derrière la porte que Jack réussit à la quitter du regard. Il aurait pu l'admirer sans se lasser.

* * *

Les trois jours étaient passés trop vite pour Jack. La deuxième épreuve avait lieu dans exactement deux heures, et cela faisait une heure que le champion faisait les cent pas dans sa tente en attendant Wendy, la petite amie de son meilleur ami d'enfance Peter Pan. Si Harold en connaissait un rayon sur les dragons, la jeune Serdaigle avait -peut être- lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et en savait plus que quiconque. Or, elle était en retard, même trop pour une jeune fille aussi studieuse, et Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Car il n'avait aucun autre plan que de compter sur Wendy. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait des craintes pour Elsa. Les épreuves étaient de plus en plus dangereuses, la française était si fragile !

« _Je la protégerais._ Se promit Jack tout en rougissant.

_ _Jack ?_

_ _Wendy !_ »

Heureux de voir son amie, Jack lui ouvrit et l'invita dans sa tente sans attendre.

« _Excuse-moi du retard, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Peter... Mais j'ai trouvé comment respirer sous l'eau..._ A cette nouvelle, Wendy sortit une étrange plante de sa poche avant de présenter sa baguette. _Cette plante est la Branchiflore, elle te donnera des branchies pour quelques heures. Ou sinon... Le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Une poche d'air se formera autour de ton nez et de ta bouche pour te permettre de respirer sous l'eau._ »

Comme toujours, la Serdaigle ne s'était pas contenté d'une seule solution et lui laissait le choix.

« _Combien de temps dure le sortilège de Têtenbulle ?_

_ _Jusqu'à ce que tu sors de l'eau._ »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Jack de choisir. Il prit la deuxième option de Wendy mais garda la Branchiflore en précaution. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance, la jeune fille parti recherche de nouveau Peter.

Le temps de se jeter correctement le sort, les deux heures passèrent. Le professeur North prit Jack avec lui pour l'accompagner au lac où avait lieu la deuxième tâche du tournoi.

Arrivé au lac, Jack se vit obliger de retirer son T-shirt malgré le froid du mois de Février. Alors qu'il tremblait face au courants d'air glacés, Hercule, le champion de Durmstrang s'en fichait royalement, gonflant son torse pour impressionner les autres, sous le regard fier de son professeur Philoctète. Elsa arriva quelques minutes plus tard, cachant son corps avec la cape de Jack, en compagnie de son professeur Elinor. Cette dernière lui sourit avec un signe de main avant qu'Elinor ne lui parle en français.

« _Bienvenue à la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi !_ Présenta North, le directeur de Poudlard. Au son de sa voix, plus personne n'osa parler. _Aujourd'hui, nos trois champions devront sauver les êtres les plus chers à leur cœur de ce lac ! Il leur faudra respirer le plus longtemps possible dans l'eau, combattre les êtres de l'eau et les strangulots! Champions ! Soyez prêt car l'épreuve débute maintenant !_ »

Au signal d'envoi, Jack se jeta dans l'eau sans attendre, suivi de près par Hercule et Elsa. Hercule s'était transformé en requin tandis qu'Elsa avait perdu ses jambes pour se retrouver avec une queue de sirène. L'eau était glaciale, mais les deux autres champions ne semblaient pas être gênés. Mais Jack ne savait pas où aller, le lac était immense et les monstres les attendaient. Elsa vint alors à lui.

« _Suivez moi Monsieur Frost ! Si vous perdez face à moi, je garde votre cape !_ » Réussit-elle à dire avant de prendre sa main pour le guider.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir pour une énième fois. A croire qu'elle était une Vélane, ce qui expliquerait sa beauté extraordinaire.

« _Désolé Moustique_ , pensa Jack. _Il suffisait de parler un peu français ! »_

Le sortilège que s'était lancé Elsa était plus qu'ingénieux. En plus de respirer et de se mouvoir parfaitement dans l'eau, les êtres de l'eau la laissait tranquille, la prenant pour l'une des leurs. Alors qu'Hercule les effrayait, provoquant les griffes des strangulots.

« _Monsieur Frost... Votre être cher ? Est-ce une fille ?_ » demanda la sirène temporaire

Surpris par cette question, Jack la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elsa serait-elle jalouse ?

« _Et toi ? C'est un garçon ?_ » articula Jack avec un sourire.

A cette question, l'étrangère rougit et détourna le regard, sans un mot. Jack souriait comme victorieux.

Il leur fallu environ une demi-heure pour atteindre les êtres chers. Peter Pan était attaché sur une poutre entre Anna et Megara, une élève de Serpentard. En voyant sa sœur dans cet état, Elsa lâcha Jack pour s'occuper de sa cadette, laissant le champion de Poudlard libérer Peter. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche pour couper les liens qui retenait son meilleur ami avant de couper la Branchiflore en deux pour en donner un morceau à Anna et l'autre au rouquin. Ils pouvaient alors respirer, ce qui soulagea Elsa qui le remercia une nouvelle fois. Hercule arriva au moment où ils quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

« _Alors comme ça tu flirtes avec la championne de Beauxbâtons ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!_

_ _Chuuuut Peter ! Le hurle pas comme ça ! Je veux pas que Moustique le sache..._

_ _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Jack, je m'en doutais bien. Et puis, je suis plus jeune qu'elle, ça n'aurait jamais marché._ »

Jack se permit un soupir. Voilà deux jours que l'épreuve du lac s'était terminée. Elsa ayant gagné, elle avait gardé la cape de Jack, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la plupart des élèves. Depuis une rumeur circulait à Poudlard comme quoi Jack et Elsa sortaient ensemble, on surnommait leur couple « L'amour de glace » en rapport avec leur élément de magie préféré.

« _Jack Frost ?_ »

L'interpellé leva les yeux pour croiser une rouquine à natte. Il reconnu Anna, la jeune sœur d'Elsa qu'elle avait sauvé lors de la deuxième épreuve. Cette dernière lui tendit une enveloppe avec un immense sourire avant de partir.

« _Me dis pas que c'est une lettre d'amour ?_ Rit Peter en tentant de prendre l'enveloppe des mains de Jack

_ _Alors ça mon cher Peter, tu n'en saura rien !_ »

Sous les regards curieux qui avaient suivi la scène, Jack regagna son dortoir, l'enveloppe en main.

« _ **C**_ _her monsieur Frost,_

 _on m'a dit que vous aimiez beaucoup recevoir des lettres de jeune fille,_

 _je m'excuse de mon terrible anglais._

 _Je souhaitais savoir si vous voulez avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ?_

 _Pourquoi pas demain, à 17h chez Madame Pieddodu ?_

 _Je vous y attendrai._

 _En espérant vous voir,_

 _Elsa d'Arendelle_ »

Jack rougit, gêné. Qui lui avait dit qu'il aimait recevoir des lettres ? D'ailleurs qui pensait ça ?! Certes, il s'était vanté plusieurs fois des lettres d'amour qu'il recevait, et il le regrettait face à celle-ci. Qu'avait pensé Elsa en entendant ça ? En tout cas il n'y avait aucune remarque sur sa lettre...

* * *

Le fameux lendemain arriva. Toute la journée Jack n'avait cessé de penser à ce rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas le premier avec une fille, mais Elsa était différente de toutes les autres. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il était bien trop occupé à dessaouler la veille avec Peter. A l'annonce des champions, Jack était trop inquiet pour sa vie pour regarder les autres champions et à la première épreuve, les seules choses qu'il regardait étaient l'œuf d'or et le dragon. En réalité, il ne la vit que ce jour de pluie, une pluie qu'il bénissait chaque jour où il la voyait, où elle lui souriait, où elle lui parlait avec son mauvais anglais.

La fin des cours sonna, le début du mois de mars se faisait ressentir avec une chaleur timide. Mais Jack avait toujours froid sans sa cape, pourtant, l'absence de cet accessoire ne lui manquait guère, il aimait apercevoir Elsa la porter.

« _Euh... Jack ?_ »

Décidément, le champion était bien populaire ! Il se retourna et vit une grande élève de Beauxbâtons.

« _Je... Je suis Honey Lemon... Peut-on parler s'il te plaît ?_ »

Il était 16h45. Et plus beaucoup de temps pour retrouver Elsa chez Madame Pieddodu. Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Honey était bien gentille mais trop bavarde, Jack ne pouvait pas en placer une. Placés à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, la française lui parlait de tout, absolument tout. De la mode française à la mode lituanienne, aux parfums de chewing-gum populaires en Bulgarie.

« _Je suis si contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi Jack ! Depuis que je t'ai vu je voulais te parler, et je ne regrette pas d'être passer à l'eau aujourd'hui ! Tu connais cette expression ?_

_ _Euh... Écoute Honey..._ soupira Jack en passant la main dans ses cheveux blancs. _J'ai un rendez-vous qui me tient à cœur et euh..._

_ _Comment tes cheveux sont devenus blancs, Jack ?_

_ _Cours de potion... »_

16h50... Il devait en terminer avec cette histoire. Mais la blonde était lancée, parlant encore de sujet inintéressant pour le garçon.

« _H-Honey... Je dois y aller alors..._

_ _Oh je sais Jack ! Pourrais-tu me montrer ta salle commune ? J'ai vu celle des Poufsouffle avec un certain Harold, puis celle des Serdaigle avec l'aide de Wendy Darling ! Alors pour la maison des..._

_ _Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre, Honey ?_

_ _Ce serait plus drôle avec le champion !_ »

Et sans qu'il puisse dire un mot, Honey le chopa par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

19h. En plus d'être en retard, cette visite avait duré trop longtemps ! Elsa devait lui en vouloir si elle était restée. Sur son balai, Jack arriva au plus vite chez madame Pieddodu et y entra en trombe, essoufflé. Il regarda autour de lui et la vit. Elsa était au fond, plusieurs sachets de thé étaient posés dans une petite coupole. Et ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle avait pleuré.

« _Elsa..._

_ _Oh. Monsieur Frost._ Répondit la jeune fille, sans lui lancer un regard et avec un ton glacial. _Que signifie 17h chez les anglais ?_

_ _… Je suis désolé, je..._ »

Jack ne trouva pas les mots, honteux. Il s'autorisa à s'asseoir en face d'elle, la tête basse.

« _Tu sais Elsa..._

_ _Vous voulez récupérer votre cape ?_

_ _Non ! Je préfère que tu la garde... Mais Elsa je veux que tu saches que... Comment te dire... En fait je...Je suis heureux de t'avoir laissé cette cape, c'est... Comme un lien entre nous, non ? Je suis heureux de te voir avec, je pense tout le temps à toi. Euh ! Enfin je veux dire... !_

_ _Vous pensez à moi ?_

_ _Oh Elsa... Je crois que je t'aime..._ »

Ses joues étaient rouges comme celles d'Elsa.

* * *

« _Et notre champion de cette année est... Jack Frost, le champion de Poudlard!_ »

Sous les applaudissement, Jack se leva de sa table pour se présenter avec la coupe du tournoi. On acclamait son nom, les élèves s'étaient levés et un faux feu d'artifice explosait au plafond de la Grande Salle. Mais le vainqueur ne regarda que la dernière du classement, qui l'applaudissait timidement.

Un coup de cloche marqua la fin des cours de cette année. Avec sa valise, Jack attendait à l'entrée de Poudlard. La journée était chaude mais il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque.

« _Ne joue pas à ce jeu Elsa ! Tu sais que je gagnerais !_

_ _Oh, excusez-moi Monsieur Frost._ »

Il se retourna et vit Elsa, elle aussi avec sa valise et sa cape à la main. Elle lui tendit le vêtement en souriant.

« _Elle m'a bien protégé de la pluie._

_ _J'en suis ravie. Surtout qu'elle porte son parfum maintenant._

_ _C'est pour ne pas m'oublier._

_ _Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier._ »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire timide avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Un baiser délicat comme Jack les aimait.

« _Je vous attendrais Monsieur Frost._

_ _A mon retour, tu m'appelleras Jack ?_

_ _Il faudra m'apprendre l'anglais avant !_ »

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se quitter.

. A la fin de leur étude, Jack et Elsa se marièrent.

. Elsa apprit l'anglais

. Et appela son mari par son prénom

. Ils eurent des enfants qui furent à leur tour envoyés à Poudlard.


End file.
